inFAMOUS Second Coming
by Nnarect
Summary: Cole awakens to find the world is not quite as he hoped it would be. Now, stronger than ever, he must strive to save all conduits, with the help of a few friends in Seattle of course. Post Second Son good end.
1. Elevators in purgatory

"Wake up, Cole".

I felt like I had been awoken from a long sleep, not knowing where I was or even who I was.

"Wake up, Cole". The voice spoke again, this time louder, with more force. With great strength I opened my eyes. I was lying down in a world entirely white. I stood up, resisting the pain which fought to keep me down. All it took was one look at the man standing before me for everything to come back. The blast, Zeke, the reapers, Sasha, Alden, Trish, John, New Marais, Kuo, Nix, Wolfe, the cores, the RFI, all of it. The man who caused it all, the one who created so much pain, the man I had hoped to never see again was there. Kessler. It took everything in him not to try and kill the guy all over again.

"Good, you remember", Kessler said, noticing the look in my eyes, "but before you do anything rash, allow me to explain our current... predicament." I relaxed a bit visibly but on the inside I was perfectly ready to fight. I noticed a familiar weight was missing from my back. A quick glance over my shoulder told me the amp was gone from its proper place on my back.

"As you could probably guess already, we are dead." He told me.

"If we're dead, how are we talking." I inquired.

"I don't have all the answers Cole, but I will explain what I can, so don't interrupt me. You know we don't like to be interrupted." Kessler stated, referring to the fact that he was also Cole MacGrath.

"I have enough power to make you come back to life. You are needed down there, I can feel it. When you fired off the RFI, you didn't kill all the conduits, just the ones near by. Conduits in the world now are called Bio-terrorists and are hunted down by a military group of forced conduits called the Department of Unified Protection to be put behind bars in a special prison called Curdan Cay station. I believe you are familiar with forced conduits, as you had to fight them in New Marais. The leader of this group was a conduit woman named Brooke Augustine, who has control over concrete. Her power is shared throughout all DUP soldiers. I say she was the leader because she was taken down by a group of three prime conduits in Seattle. Their names are Delsin Rowe, Fetch Walker, and Eugene Simmons. Fetch had power over neon, Eugene had power over video, and Delsin could absorb people's powers by touching them. Recently she escaped prison and is once again at large. The government is not hunting her, despite having held her in prison." He explained.

"So you want me to go down there and beat the shit out of her." I said.

"Of sorts, but I fear that may not be the only thing you are required to do. I have given you every power you could have once had. You will keep your and Kuo's powers but will also gain Nix's and those you lost in Empire City. You have also received a special power, one I cannot give or take away. You see, when you detonated the RFI, it sealed its energy in you, meaning you can use its power whenever you need to." He told me.

"Wait a minute, you mean I can cause an explosion killing all conduits at any time?!" I practically yelled at him.

"That is one of your powers, but you can also fire a single shot that temporarily takes away a conduits power and a lasting laser beam that will knock a conduit out for about six hours and, if exposed long enough, will kill them. Once you reach Seattle, I will ask that you be wary of Delsin Rowe. He will try to get your power the second he learns you are a conduit. If he manages to grab your hand, he will start absorbing power uncontrollably. You cannot break out of this hold unless you fire your RFI shot into his hands. If you don't, he will absorb your, Nix, and Kuo's powers." He told me.

"I see, thanks for the advice, but couldn't you just show me this through a vision like you showed me the beast?" I asked him.

"I suppose, but anyway, you may step into the elevator when you are ready." I looked at him like he was crazy. We're dead! As far as I know there are no elevators in purgatory.

"What elevat- oh, that elevator." I said looking around and noticing the large door behind me. Walking toward it I heard him once more.

"Oh, and Cole", I turned around, "I've prepared a surprise for you." Turning around and heading into the elevator I couldn't help but think about what he just said.

"Great, so I've got that to worry about." I muttered to myself. As I stepped in I felt the familiar rush of electricity crackle through my veins.


	2. I'm back

~Zeke's Point of view~

I had been spying on the DUP for about five and a half years now. Sure it was tough work, but it payed off in the long run. My best friend taught me a long time ago that you should always be willing to help the greater good, even if it meant sacrificing your own well being. I was going to see that friend today. Every year I took two leaves from the DUP to visit him. One was on the day he died. The other was today. After taking him out to sea to say goodbye to him, I brought him back to the smoking crater that was Empire city. The crater that marked the spheres detonation was still there, untouched by the beast's explosion due to some sort of radiation bullshit. I had buried him on the spot of concrete that showed where he was standing. It was tough considering it was once a road but it felt right to put him back at the beginning. I had set a plaque into the side of it, like a headstone. On top I had drilled the amp into the ground. The monument for him in New Marais had a fake amp, one that I had made in a matter of hours for it. I could see the glint coming off the metal handle now. As I climbed back up the slope to the top of the spot he was laid I felt tears rolling down my face. I sat down on top of it and placed the bundle of flowers in front of the amp.

"Happy birthday, brother." I said as my voice cracked with sadness. He had done the right thing. I told myself that everyday but I couldn't help but feel sad that he had left me here. I stayed a minute longer before departing. I slid down the slope and was walking away when I felt a familiar crackle in the air. Electricity, I'd never forget the feeling. I jerked my head around as quick as I could, just in time to see five lightning bolts strike the amp. I was far enough away that I couldn't be hurt by the lightning but it still shocked my whole body, which was by no means comfortable. The lightning had been so bright it blinded me for a minute. I heard something explode before I was hit in the gut with a large rock which landed me right on my ass. I got up, recovering, to see that the place Cole was buried had exploded, leaving only one thing in the middle. I had to do a double take, my eyes had to be fooling me.

"Cole" I whispered. There he was. Flesh and blood. He seemed to notice me because a smile instantly grew on his face.

"Hey Z. I'm back." He said.

"Cole!" I yelled jumping up. I hightailed it over to Cole faster than ever and pulled him into the biggest hug ever, which he returned. After we broke apart he walked over and picked up the amp off the ground, putting it in his backpack.

"Zeke, I'm gonna need to get into Seattle, think you can help?"


	3. Meanwhile, in Seattle

One week later

~Delsin's point of view~

Many things had not gone as I had wanted. Sure I had beat Augustine and drove the DUP out of Seattle and sure I was dating Fetch, but for the past half year since I beat Augustine, the three of us had been fighting and fighting in the Supreme Court to have Curdan Cay shut down for good. It had really taxed the life out of me. I just tried to keep the thought of Augustine's escape out of my head. Sitting in my Seattle apartment, my own little slice of hell as I liked to call it, I felt like I was going to explode. So I did what I always did, I took a walk. By walk of course, I mean I jumped around from building to building to keep my mind off things. Shortly after defeating Augustine I had learned how to switch powers without having to absorb from a power source. As I jumped through a vent to the top of a building someone seemed to notice me.

"Yo smokes, how's it goin?" Said an enthusiastic Fetch as she ran up the building and stopped next to me on the roof.

"Well someone's awfully happy today." I said, flashing a cocky grin.

"I found a calendar of drug shipments for the next few months on one of the supply boats I hit this morning. Not to mention I just so happened to run into my boyfriend so that's a win." She said giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, that's great Fetch." I said in a tired voice as I sat down on an air conditioning vent.

"Hey, what's up?" She said sitting down next to me, arm over my shoulders.

"It's just this whole court thing, it's taken years off my life, not to mention Augustine is back out there." I told her. The news about Augustine had come just a couple weeks ago, at a horrible time considering how far we were in this whole court deal. Even though I had driven the DUP out of the city I'm sure they're still out there. They have secret groups where people are still trained to capture conduits with concrete powers. I saw one once but they got away before I could capture them.

"Hey, don't worry about it D. I'm sure we'll convince 'em." She told me with complete confidence.

"Yeah, I hope so." I said.

"Now come on, we're getting lunch at Olaf's, your treat." She said smiling.

"Race you there!" I yelled as I jumped up, switched to neon and ran off. I ran as fast as I could to Olaf's with my girlfriend in tow, we ended up getting there at the same time. Fifteen minutes later we were sitting in the neon sign looking out over the small intersection beside Olaf's, eating lunch and making small talk. At that moment my phone rang.

"Delsin!" A voice said.

"Eugene, what's up?" I asked. Eugene had stopped being so reclusive in recent months. He still stayed inside and played video games a lot but he went out way more often than he used to

"You might want to take a look across the water. I gotta go, talk to you later." He said, hanging up the phone. I sat there wondering what he could possibly have meant before standing up and looking over the area of water between the two parts of Seattle.

"Oh shit." Was all I could say.


	4. The fight begins

~Cole's point of view~

It had taken a week but, thanks to Zeke's higher ranking in the DUP, I was finally in Seattle. He had managed to sneak me through all the checkpoints and things of that nature and had gotten me in. I was relaxing on a roof top after being in Seattle for only an hour when it happened. I looked out across the water and there it was. Right between the two parts of the city a giant concrete fortress was raising up out of the bay. 'Never a calm moment' I thought as I jumped down and ran towards the water. Once there I ice jumped into the air and used lightning tether to pull myself towards the place. Landing on it, I noticed a lot of people with concrete powers following me on. They seemed to notice me because they instantly started firing their machine guns. I threw up my kinetic shield to block them. Once their clips were empty I charged up and unleashed an overload burst onto them, knocking several out. One of them threw a large wad of concrete at me, which I rolled away from. I then shot two sticky rockets at them that homed and took out the remaining five. Suddenly my phone buzzed to life.

"Cole, you see that?" Zeke said.

"I'm already over here Zeke." I told him. Suddenly a new voice came through the speaker.

"This is Augustine's new lair." He said.

"Cole, who's that?" Zeke said skeptically.

"How the hell are we talking, Kessler?" I asked, surprised.

"I am talking because I wish to guide you through this ordeal. Now instead of fighting on this concrete platform directly above your biggest weakness, go to the opposite end of this place and climb the news tower. The other three will fight her here and drive her back to the top of the news tower where you can take her down. The outside of the tower is electrified so they can't chase her up it but you can go up no problem." He said to me.

"Cole, you're not seriously listening to this guy, are you?" Zeke inquired.

"He's the reason I'm alive right now Zeke, with all I owe him I don't really have a choice." I said.

"Fine, it's your choice." He told me. I quickly sprinted over to the other side and dragged myself over to the docks before climbing the news tower with lightning tether. Waiting there, a large demonic angel thing flew around the buildings toward the island fort with an army of angels and demons behind him.

"The hell was that?" I muttered to myself. As I followed it with my eyes, out to the island I noticed flashes coming from a point near the top of the fort. 'They must be fighting' I thought. The waiting became pretty boring for about half an hour so I decided to experiment with my powers a bit. I used a shot of the RFI power I had received and shot it right at the roof top. It felt weird to use to power that had killed me, and even weirder to think that it meant I was the exact opposite of John now. I didn't want to wear myself out so I didn't try anything else, all I had needed was proof that I had the power. I looked again at the fort and noticed a bridge had been built out of concrete from the island to this half of the city. A sphere of concrete was fleeing and fighting at the same time over the bridge while being pursued by three figures. One appeared to be made of light and was very fast, the other appeared to be shooting fire and the other was a giant angel demon. Before they could follow her any farther two large men who appeared to be inside concrete tornados jumped onto the bridge, delaying them. I new it was only a matter of minutes before the real fight finally began so I took a few swings with the amp and fired a few precision shots before walking over to the satellite dish and recharging.

"And who might you be?" I heard an obnoxious female voice say behind me. I turned to find a red head in a blue trench coat hovering inside the sphere of concrete.

"You Brooke Augustine?" I asked.

"And who might you be?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"My name's Cole Macgrath, and I'm here to take you down." She looked at me for a minute like I was crazy before bursting into laughter.

"Nice try, but really, who are you?" She said after her fit of laughter.

"You don't believe me?" I inquired. Another fit of laughter ensued.

"Everyone knows Cole MacGrath is dead. Why should I believe you?" She asked once her laughter had died down once more.

"Well, I can do this." I said, and with that I brought down an ionic storm from the sky, destroying her concrete and defeating her instantly. She flopped to the ground, barely conscious. All a once several soldiers jumped up onto the roof. She saw her chance and took it. Augustine jumped up and started running over to the side of the building. I saw what was going to happen and performed an ionic freeze, freezing the soldiers solid and leaving just the neck and head of Augustine out. Walking over to her I could tell she was trying to think this through.

"How are you here? Cole was killed by the RFI." She asked.

"Oh, you know, I have my ways," I said, "but speaking of the RFI." I stepped back, feeling a new power coming on. I forced the ice to get off her body. As suspected she tried to run. I shot a missile at her, not an electric missile but an RFI missile. It homed in on her and broke apart into electric lines that then wrapped themselves around her arms, legs, and body while also binding her wrists behind her back. I instantly knew what it did. It restrained conduits and stopped them from using their powers while leaving them conscious and alive.

"Augustine!" I heard a man cry out of nowhere. Suddenly, a young guy in a denim jacket, jeans and a hat jumped over my head and landed in the middle of the roof, followed quickly by the person made of light who stopped next to him and turned out to be a 20 something chick while the giant angel demon flew up to the side of the building and transformed into a teenage kid with glasses. They all looked at me with eyes full of suspicion until they saw what I did to Augustine, which made them look at me with even more suspicion.

"Hello, I'm Cole MacGrath."


	5. Back to prison

They looked at me as one would expect them to, considering everyone knew I was dead. To prove it I fired off an alpha bolt showing I had the electric power.

"Holy shit." The one with glasses said.

"It really is." The light speed one said.

"So, I assume you're Delsin, Fetch, and Eugene?" I asked them.

"And if we are?" The denim jacket guy said.

"Then I say well met, you guys are doing great work." I told them. Zeke had told me what they were doing in the Supreme Court.

"Would you mind introducing yourselves?" I asked.

"I'm Delsin, delinquent and spray-paint enthusiast." The one in the denim jacket said. 'Good, now I know who to look out for.' I thought.

"I'm Fetch." The light speed one said.

"I'm Eugene." The giant angel demon guy said.

"Good, now that that's out of the way, we need to get her back to jail." I said pointing at Augustine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Delsin smoke jump at me. As I turned he grabbed both of my hands. Pain surged like a broken dam. I could feel him starting to see my memories when I remembered what Kessler said. Instantly I shot two RFI blasts into his hands, forcing him out of my brain. He stumbled backwards looking at his palms. I fell to one knee.

"What did you do?!" He screamed at me.

"Don't worry, it's not permanent, I just had to stop you from getting my powers. Your other powers should be back in a few hours." I told him. He looked at me with surprise.

"Oh yeah, I know all about your conduit powers. All three of you. Since I know about your powers, you should know about mine. My main power is electricity but I can also use ice, napalm, and a power that takes away the powers of other conduits. Now, if you're done standing around gawking, let's get her to a prison," I said picking Augustine up.

"Hey Zeke, I'm gonna need a chopper." I said into my phone.

"Sure thing brother." Two hours later we were flying back to Seattle. We had to go all the way down to Olympia and give to a local jail there so she could be transferred back to a prison. No one had said anything since then. Delsin was just starting to get his powers back. I decided to break the silence.

"Sorry for taking away your powers, I just didn't want someone else to have my powers." I told him. He said nothing and continued trying to fire a smoke shot out the side of the chopper. After arriving back in Seattle, Delsin finally had his powers back and ran off before I could say anything.

"Sorry about his attitude, he's just stressed because of the whole court thing." Fetch said coming up behind me.

"I assume having his powers taken away didn't help either." I told her.

"Yeah, I think it reminded him of his brother, Reggie." She told me.

"What happened?"

"Back when we fought Augustine the first time he wasn't as powerful as he was now. She had another fort like that. Delsin ended up trusting the guy who gave him the smoke power, Hank, and going on the fort to fight with Hank while Reggie drove over in a boat. Hank betrayed him and Augustine incased his hands in concrete, which disabled his powers. As Augustine was distracted by talking to Delsin, Reggie fired an RPG at her. Delsin made his way over and Reggie broke the concrete on his hands. Augustine broke the concrete underneath Reggie and started cocooning him in concrete while Delsin struggled to pull him up. Reggie decided to stop Delsin from being stuck in concrete, let go of his hand, and fell in to the ocean." She explained.

"I see." 'So he's lost someone too' I thought.


	6. Making up

The next week went by in a blur. Nothing really happened except for a few updates from Zeke regarding the court case. Today, Fetch was taking me with her to destroy drug boats with Delsin, her idea of bonding time between us. Waiting on a rooftop with Delsin, tension was high between us. Fetch came running up the back of the building.

"Well, I see you two are getting along well." She said sarcastically.

"Honestly? What did you expect?" I asked her.

"Let's just get this over with." Delsin said.

"Alright, you two get down there and mark the boats, I'll stay up here and tell you more info as we go." She said. We jumped down and went across the street to the marina. Before we went in I stopped Delsin.

"Look, I can tell you don't like me. You want this to be over quickly. So I say we combine our powers."

"I'm listening."

"I think your smoke power and my lightning might be compatible. If we use our powers together they'll be a lot stronger. Let's try it out." I could see he was interested so I just walked over to the entrance, attracting the attention of a couple dealers. They shouted at me and pointed their guns. I just put my hands up without firing anything. I saw a cloud of smoke gather around them and fired, still keeping my hands up. The cloud combusted and covered them both in fire. They both jumped in the water, where I shocked them to death while they stayed burning. 'Fire that can't be put out, good to know.' I thought.

"Oh yeah!" I heard him yell behind me. I turned around to see him smiling.

"I told you." I yelled over to him. As I was about to go fight I heard him yell over to me.

"Hey Cole, fire!" I turned to see a house boat covered entirely by smoke. I charged up an overload burst and fired. The whole boat went up in flames and sank within a minute, which Delsin was celebrating.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great and all but there are still three more boats." Fetch said through my phone. Luckily the remaining three were all right next to each other. Delsin and I made our way over there while beating up dealers left and right, figuring out a few more ways to combine our powers that the writer was too lazy to come up with. Once we got over to the boats, we realized there was no one guarding them. Walking forward cautiously I couldn't help but get a bad feeling from this. Suddenly a mini gunner stepped out covered in concrete. I was about to fight when Delsin turned into smoke and jumped far into the air. This gave me an idea. When he was falling back down I struck him with ionic storm, sending him at light speed back to the ground where he sent out an explosion that incinerated the boats, the mini gunner, and a large chunk of the marina. Luckily the blast sent me all the way back to land so I couldn't fall into the water. Standing up after that was a challenge. Delsin was lucky enough to be able to swim, so it was no problem for him.

"What the hell was that?" Fetch said running up to us as Delsin pulled himself out of the ocean.

"I struck Delsin with lightning as he was using his orbital drop," I told her, "it wiped out the whole place."

"I can see that." She said.

"Hey Cole, sorry for, you know, being a dick." Delsin said.

"Hey, it's cool. I hope we can do it again sometime." I said walking off.

* * *

A.N. I don't like doing authors notes so this will probably be my only one. 2 chapters from now is when things will really get hectic, I promise. I am having a blast writing this and I hope you like reading this. To the person who requested I do longer chapters: No.


	7. Happy times

The weeks went by even faster after that. It's been a month since I came to Seattle and beat Augustine. The days went by quite easily. Delsin and Fetch were occupied with the court case, Eugene had changed and was usually out trying to find DUP operations, Zeke was supplying a steady stream of knowledge about the DUP's plans, while I just relaxed for the first time in a while. I took out whatever illegal things I found but for the most part I didn't have a whole lot to do. Delsin was extremely stressed about the whole court ordeal so when the news came that the Supreme Court justice would be making his final decision over the weekend, Delsin was overjoyed. We all talked and decided to celebrate it just being over. We were all over on Zeke's roof having a party when I noticed one very important guest was missing. Delsin was on an adjacent roof, alone. Jumping over I noticed he was holding a picture of someone who appeared to be in their twenties with a sheriffs badge on.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"My brother, he was killed by Augustine." He said in a somber tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said patting him on the back, "but you're not the only one who's lost something." I took off my backpack and fished out a small photo of a woman with black hair that came to her shoulders and handed it to Delsin.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"My girlfriend. She died back in Empire." I told him. He handed it back to me. I stared at the picture for another minute before putting it back in my backpack.

"Hey, come on man. This things finally gonna be over, now's not the time to be moping." I said, motioning for him to come back to the party. He started walking back over toward me.

"Thanks for being a good friend, Cole." He said.

"Don't mention it." I said back. The rest of the party was a fun time, at least what I could remember was quite fun. I woke up on the ground the next morning, the sun shining straight into my eyes. I looked around to see a few things thrown around the place and Zeke still passed out on the couch. I got up off the ground and sat down on the couch, simultaneously waking him up. We could both feel a headache coming on so we said little for a few minutes before the T.V. buzzed to life. At first it was just static, but then a little girl wearing a paper mask appeared.

"Attention people of Seattle, I would like to inform you that this city is now under our control. We are working with the DUP soldiers that have secretly infiltrated this city and have built an army. Anyone who attempts to stand in our way will be permanently wiped out." She said before the screen dissolved into static again, this time with a symbol. It was the DUP logo except the bird in the middle was an origami crane.

~Meanwhile, Ceilia's point of view~

The broadcast ended and I looked over to the man I was working with.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked him.

"Now we cause chaos. Those fools in the DUP want their leader back and were stupid enough to think we would help them. We'll take the city first, then we go after the government. Once we capture Augustine, we turn on them. Then we storm Curdan Cay, getting all those prisoners out in the open will finally bring us the freedom and chaos we deserve." He said, twirling his cane as he did so.

"What about Delsin?" I asked him.

"If he gets in the way, he will have to pay the price."

"I see." He laughed softly, to himself while looking at the screen we had set up in front of him.

"It's been a long time, Cole." He muttered, his one white eye shining in the screen's light.


	8. Fight and reunion

"Delsin, you seeing this?" I yelled into my phone as we got to Denny park.

"How could I miss it?" He yelled back. It was insane, completely and utterly insane.

~One hour earlier~

Zeke and I were dumbfounded. The city was being taken over by some sort of new army. The soldiers were wearing black armor, but it seemed like only some of them had concrete while the others had... I don't know, some sort of metal. I turned on my phone and started a group call before jumping down and starting to fight. Everyone picked up and instantly started talking.

"Hold on, one at a time! Eugene, do you know anything about that broadcast."

"No, they had some sort of jammer preventing me from tracking it."

"I know who that girl was." Delsin said into his phone.

"Who?" I asked

"Celia, the first conduit locked up in Curdan Cay. Control over paper." Zeke chimed in faster than Delsin did.

"She's trying to get freedom for all conduits, any way she can." Delsin told us.

"We have to figure out where they are." I said. Almost as if on cue a large bang erupted from the other side of the city.

"Delsin, Fetch, Eugene get over there as fast as possible. Zeke and I will be there in a few minutes." Zeke already knew what I was talking about because he was waiting for me when I got there. We rode across the bay in his chopper. He dropped me off in the HingHay market while he went to search. Delsin ran up beside me.

"What're you doing here? Where's Fetch and Eugene?" I asked.

"We split up, cover more ground that way." He told me.

"Makes sense." Out of nowhere Celia stopped right in front of us, leaving a trail of paper behind her.

"Delsin, stop. I don't want you to get hurt. You're a good person, join us." She said to him.

"Join you? I'm trying to help conduits peacefully, you're killing people."

"Sometimes there must be death before there can be freedom." She told us.

"You're crazy!" He yelled at her. She took a fighting stance.

"Then I have no choice." She said. She then started shooting a line of paper at me. This would have been fine, but it was sharp paper, making paper cuts all over my body. It felt like a thousand tiny razor cuts all over. This kept me from shooting at her. Delsin started running at her, chain out. She started shooting at him, giving me just enough time. I shot a single beam of RFI at her. It was headed straight for her but she paper dashed away before it hit. Luckily I could chase after her (thank god for fast healing). Delsin was right behind me, but she was too fast. I felt something new come on, a feeling I hadn't felt since the last blast core. I looked at a generator to my right and dashed into it. My body became electricity and traveled through the city itself, popping out of an air conditioner on top of one of the tall buildings near Denny park. I noticed Celia running for something huge. Delsin jumped up onto another tall roof.

"Delsin, you seeing this?" I yelled into my phone.

"How could I miss it?" He yelled back. It was insane, completely and utterly insane. There was a fifteen foot sphere of concrete and what looked like scrap metal hovering over the center of the park. The scrap metal jogged my memory. How could I have forgotten. The Trash Baggers, they must be working with the DUP. They had to be. No one else had scrap metal powers. I was awoken from my day dream by Delsin yelling through the phone for everyone to get over here.

"Delsin, incase it in smoke." As I saw a layer of smoke appeared I quickly fired a bolt. It exploded on contact but left the sphere undamaged. Fetch and Eugene came in at that time, Eugene in his angel form. It was then I remembered that they both could fire lasers.

"Eugene, Fetch, you both fire at the same point on the sphere." I told them. They jumped to either side of me and fired right at the same spot. After a minute the sphere started cracking, scrap metal was falling off, but was being repaired at the same time. I knew if we continued letting them repair it, we would start losing energy so I did the only thing I thought logical, I charged up my RFI laser and fired at the same spot. The sphere shattered, Celia falling out of it. Eugene created an army of angels and demons and we all jumped down there, but not before an army of DUPs and trash baggers formed a protective layer around her. I dove in. I fought and fought again and again, taking out one guy after another. Occasionally I caught a glimpse of Delsin and Celia dueling it out. After a few minutes it seemed like we were outnumbered, before Zeke came in with his helicopter, guns blazing. He mowed down close to thirty of them before he was forced to bail and his chopper crashed. I saw him falling and threw a lightning tether up the building, catching him as I flew up. once I floated back to the ground using my thrusters, I set him down.

"Thanks brother." He said before getting out his revolver and joining the fight. We took out most of them but two big guys showed up, the ones with concrete revolving around them. We were drained, even Eugene looked like he could go back to being a human at any moment. My phone buzzed to life.

"Your surprise is on its way, Cole." Kessler said. 'Good, now I've got that to worry about' I thought. We tried to fight but at this point it was more of just hiding and distracting them. Eugene was back as a human and was running away to recharge. I decided to resort to my last ionic charge,(the other two I used while fighting) I had been saving it for Celia but I didn't have a choice. I waited until they were as close as possible to eachother before summoning a lightning storm. Once they were down I looked to see Celia about to kill Delsin. He was lying on the ground unconscious while Celia had a paper sword raised above her head. I shot a binding rocket. It couldn't have got there in time, I knew that as soon as I fired. I thought I was about to see Delsin die. Out of nowhere a large piece of wood lodged itself in her ribs and surprised her just long enough for the binding rocket to tie her up. Everyone stopped hiding and came out to see what had happened.

"How'd that piece of wood get there?" Zeke asked.

"No clue, but right now we've got to get them to safety." I told him. He picked up Celia over his shoulder and carried the unconscious Delsin bridal style. We started walking away.

"Cole..." I thought I heard someone say my name but I ignored it.

"Cole" louder this time. I stopped. My heart fluttered for a moment before I realized my mind was probably playing a trick on me. I kept walking.

"Cole!" I heard the yell. I turned around and my heart jumped into my throat. I was overcome with emotion. Before I could stop myself I ran faster than I ever had. I could see her running too. We met in the middle and embraced. It felt better than I remembered it. Electric tears streamed down my face.

"Cole." She whispered through her own tears. I could tell we both felt the same things, after all, it had been seven years. I couldn't talk or move, the moment felt too good. I ended up stammering out the only thing I could.

"Trish..."


	9. Just an update

Hello everybody. This is just an explanation of things that have gone on recently as well as a few story things.

If you're wondering why it's been a while since I posted, it's due to the fact that my uncle recently died. He was always one of my closest family members. It really hit me hard for a few weeks and is the reason for my absence. I am still taking a break from this story, however I will return to it eventually. Also I would like to play First Light before I start working on this again.

Another thing I would like to discuss is the growth of Cole's powers. I am not going to expand on his electric powers very much. The reason for this is the fact that the only reason Cole, Delsin, Kuo, Nix, and Bertrand were anywhere near as powerful as they were is because they got those powers artificially. By this, I mean that they got that powerful through methods that were man-made, for instance: A Ray Sphere, a blast core, a blast shard, a core relay, power transfer devices, getting power pumped out of you and creating an army with that power (which seems to be a recurring theme in this series), etc. Since Delsin has already found all blast shards and core relays in Seattle, and the rest are in the hands of the DUP, Cole has no way of getting powers artificially and thus must wait over the course of several months or years for powers to come to him.

Also, I am NOT bringing Kuo or Nix back, so don't ask for it. They served their purpose to Cole's story by guiding him and helping him decide whether or not to kill The Beast, they would serve no purpose in the story as it is and would probably be neglected by me. I'm sorry to any and everyone who wanted them back but no amount of reviewing will change my opinion on this, so please just let them rest in peace. It's my story, I choose to do what I want, and this isn't one of the things that I want.

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter.

~Nnarect


End file.
